


A Divinated Fate

by harrydrarrypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrydrarrypotter/pseuds/harrydrarrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POV will switch between Harry and Draco. Harry is in third person, and Draco is in first. Every chapter houses a segment from each boy. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Divinated Fate

**Author's Note:**

> POV will switch between Harry and Draco. Harry is in third person, and Draco is in first. Every chapter houses a segment from each boy. Enjoy!

Perspective: Harry

Harry James Potter gazed solemnly from a far window during of his divination class, which was shared with the other Gryffindors of his year, as well as the Slytherins. Not shared- split, since neither house dared mingle. He felt the fog seep into his mood, driving a longing within. For what? To go over and talk to him, to touch him. 

As per usual, he and Ron preferred to dink around rather than listen, and this was one of Harry’s favorite passages of time. Just to look, and wonder. Pondering. What could happen? How? 

“Gaze into your crystal balls, class. See what needs to be seen.” Breathed Trelawnley, barely loud enough for the entire class to hear. 

Harry shifted his weight lazily back to the classroom, and stole a sidelong glace towards the other half of the room. He caught Ron’s eye roll and smirk, but his eyes aimed elsewhere. His eyes promptly found their target, and quickly darted back to Ron. Harry blushed, looking down. 

“What?” questioned his pal.

“Nothing,” mumbled Harry. “You know that I get distracted.”

“Staring at someone else’s ball, I see,” Ron taunted. Harry rolled his eyes and socked him, softly, in the arm. 

“Shut it.” Harry less than politely stated.

“Bloody hell, man, I was only joking.” Grumbled Ron, and Harry crossed his arms and slumped further into his cushion. 

“What do you see, class? The future awaits!” Trelawny moaned, begging for mockery. 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” mumbled Ron. “But, Harry, I know what you see!” he completed with a snicker, careful to only look at the orb in front of him, not wanting to anger the professor. When Harry did concentrate, he realized that Ron was right. He noted that it was a first. Harry saw what he wanted and hoped to happen. 

He would make it so.

Draco just did not know it yet.   
\---------------  
Perspective: Draco

Potter. He looks disgruntled, either by the weather or Weasly. His brow is knit, furrowed, ruining his normally prideful look. Every now and then his gaze drifts, ever so slightly, over in our direction. Sitting next to Goyle and Crabbe on the opposite side of the room, and I think of something.

“Crabbe- hand me my books.” He does as I say, but with a grimace. Handing me the stack, I fish out my Divination reading. I open it, flipping pages as if I have seen something in my orb and need reference. Propping it up right under my nose, it serves as a guard. Carefully I sneak my attention over from Trelawny, towards the pair, noticing the lack of bushy ginger hair. Weasly spots me, and sneers. Slamming my book down, I give him a look and nod towards the dreary day. Understood, I return to my unsuccessful attempt at prophesying.

I set my eyes at the ball, not hopeful. Father said that I need to apply myself, and I do. I try, just not enough. Stating into the murky swirling abyss, I fixate my thoughts. Snow. Music. They flood to me, settling into my vision and head. Inhaling sharply, I flex, and release all the tension. I earn gapes from Crabbe and Goyle.

“Y’alright, Malfoy?” Asks Crabbe, and I can tell from his expression that he expects a rude remark.

Leaning forward, I close my eyes and rub the sides of my temples. “Headache.’” Recovering, I glance sideways, gesturing around the room. “Get a load of this rubbish, Crabbe, Trelawlny thinks we care.” I chide, picking at my thumbnail.

“Yeah, you are right, Malfoy.” That is all he does. Reinforce what I say. Both of them, really. I need better comrades. At least Weasly can hold a conversation. The Professor spots Goyle slacking off, and she must think that Crabbe and I are discussing the class so she glides over. She peers over her glasses with wide eyes. 

“See anything, boys?” She knows we haven’t, and looks disappointed, so I give her an unapologetic look, prompting her to move on. 

“What a joke, eh?” I chuckle. Trelawny’s teaching sure is, but my vision was not. The crystal orb gave me an thought, of how to execute the job of asking Potter out perfectly . In response, the pair smirk, and I feel Pansy’s gaze intently on the back of my head. Turning about, I smile, eyes and all, and receive a giggle in return. She follows me like a lost puppy- I lead her on for the fun of it. The entire time, Potter analyzes my actions, probably wondering if I am plotting. he looks jelous, and I will not give him the satisfaction, not now. 

Class finishes, and the three of us stand to leave. I shoo them off, and take Pansy’s arm, escorting her. She and I have different classes after this, so I leave her outside the tower. I walk around to the back of the round fixture, waiting. I spot the freckles from a mile away.

“Weasly,” i state, with a curt nod. He does not seem to think that our meet igs are official, yet I do.

“Draco.” 

“I need your help, can you do me a favor?”

He rolls his eyes , “As if hiding this from Harry was not enough.” These meetings do not need to be hidden, though it makes it easier. He gives me info on Harry’s part. “I listen and memorize all those rants about you, for your benefit.” Potter rants about me. The thought warms my insides. “What is it his time?” he asks, knowing his part in our stupid love story.


End file.
